Eternal Love
by AoiTsuki1412
Summary: Makoto went to his childhood friend's house that morning but he couldn't found him. When he finally met him in class, it turns out that the Haruka he met is not the same Haruka. Just a random short one-shot.


**Yeah, I wrote another story ! :P Just posting this for fun. This might not be good but anyway, thanks for spending your time reading this fic. :) Please leave your review if you would like to. Thank you~ :D**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Free! and its characters !**

* * *

Like the mornings he had always gone through, Makoto walked towards Haruka's house to fetch his childhood friend before going to school. It has been like a kind of routine that it feels weird if he goes to school without him even once. "Haru ! Have you done yet ?!", Makoto shouted as he arrived in front of Nanase's residence but no response was given. He looked up to the bathroom window but there was no sign of Haruka being in there. 'Well, I should go in there and check anyway.', he thought then went into the house through the back door.

As he entered the house, he checked the bathroom first like he would always do since the bathroom is the first place that would come in his mind, where his water-freak friend would usually be during this time but to his disappointment, Haruka wasn't there. He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen but the result was still the same. 'This is strange... Where is Haru ?', he thought, trying to figure out the places that he would most likely find Haruka. Makoto made his move to his bedroom, assuming that Haruka might be too sick to get up and ended up lying helplessly on his bed but what he found out was shocking – Haruka wasn't there too. 'Maybe he went to school already.', Makoto thought, trying to keep his composure.

* * *

As he reached the classroom, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Haruka sitting at his usual seat. His way to school was full of worry since his mind kept telling him bad things that might happen to Haruka. He walked towards his desk and greeted Haruka, "Good morning, Haru ! Why don't you tell me that you're going to school earlier ? I was so worried, you know..." Haruka stayed quiet for a while, staring at the brunet clueless, his eyebrows frowning.

"Going to school... together ?", he asked, earning a shocked face from Makoto.

"Eeh ? We had always done that since elementary school."

"Really ?"

"Haru... Did you lose your memory ?", Makoto asked in worry.

"I'm not... I think the problem is with you... Now leave me alone... You're disturbing me...", Haruka said coldly, turning his face away towards the window, looking at the birds flying in the blue sky.

Makoto's lips were immediately sealed as he heard Haruka's reply – his tone was cold. The usual Haruka was always cold but he would never talk in such tone to him. This Haruka sitting next to him didn't feel like the usual Haruka at all.

* * *

As school time ended, Makoto walked to Haruka's desk once more. "Haru, let's go to the club together.", he said to Haruka, resulting a frown on Haruka's face again.

"I thought you're in swimming club.", Haruka asked.

"Uh... You're a member of the swimming club as well. Don't you... remember ?", Makoto asked nervously.

"No... I joined the art club since middle school...", Haruka replied, looking irritated then continued talking, "Well, I'm going now. I promised those girls to come early today."

"C-Can I... come along with you ?"

Haruka frowned again upon hearing Makoto's plea, not understanding what he wanted from him but nodded to give him his approval anyway. Their way to the art club room was quiet without any conversation from the both of them - the atmosphere felt awkward. Who wouldn't feel that way if the person who was always close to you, always goes to school and club together, suddenly says that he didn't register all of that. More importantly, Nanase Haruka who had always love water so much joined an art club instead of swimming club. Something is just wrong with this situation.

"Sorry, I'm late...", Haruka said as he slide open the door of the clubroom. He then stepped inside, followed by Makoto who walked in sheepishly into the medium-sized room.

"It's okay, Haru-chan~ By the way, isn't that Tachibana-kun from the swimming club ?", a girl with a long shiny black hair said, looking at the brunet curiously.

"Yeah... He told me that he wanted to tag along. I don't know for what purpose though...", Haruka replied, starting to prepare his painting tools, ignoring the awkward orca.

"Uh... Sorry for disturbing...", Makoto said.

"It's fine, Mako-chan ! It had been a long time since we got a good looking visitor instead of Haru-chan in our club anyway !", a blonde said excitedly.

Makoto just gave them a shy nod then let them do their club activity. The art club itself didn't differ so much from the swim club. It consists of 5 members with only Haruka as the male member joining the club. From what the art club members said, Haruka is so good in arts and many art enthusiasts had bought his artworks in high prices. Makoto just accepted what they said even though he still felt weird with all the things happening to him today. Makoto walked towards Haruka, standing behind him to take a glance at the canvas that Haruka was working on. His eyes widen as he saw the subject Haruka was drawing; it is Rin, drawn beautifully in a calm looking colour set.

Even so, something about the picture was bothering Makoto – the way Haruka drew him looks like he's already dead. Makoto waited longer to see what actually Haruka wanted to draw and it appeared that his thought was right about the picture. It's Rin lying in a coffin full of white Lilies, looking so serene even though a bit pale with a small smile carved on his face. 'Why would Haru draw something like this ?', Makoto thought but he let it slide for the moment.

"Woah~ Beautiful as always, Haru-chan !", the short blonde praised. Haruka just nodded to the praise, focusing on packing his things. After cleaning up the club room, they exchanged some greetings then went their separate way home, except for the pair of boys who walked the same way.

Even though the walk heading to their house is just 15 minutes from the school, it felt like forever to Makoto, given the situation he was in. Sure, Haruka wasn't a talkative person before but he could always read his mind and break the silence between them easily. With this Haruka, he couldn't read him at all. It's as if there is a thick wall that he couldn't overcome between them.

"Want to come to my house ?", Haruka suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Uh... Are you sure ?", Makoto asked.

"Yeah. Since you were so interested in my drawing back then, I thought that you would like to see my favorite artwork.", Haruka replied.

"O-Owh... Sure..."

Makoto's eyes widen at the amount of artworks placed in a special room in the house. Never did he know that there is actually a room like that in the house even though he had spent lots of time there. When Makoto observed them thoroughly, he found out that most of the drawings are pictures of Rin, drawn in different poses and angles – all of them look so stunning.

"He's beautiful, isn't he ?", Haruka said, smiling while staring at one of the drawings.

"Yeah... You had always admired him don't you ?"

"You know about that ?", Haruka asked, looking at the brunet with his head tilted a bit.

"W-Well... I heard it from some girls walking when I was walking to school.", Makoto lied. He wanted to say that he knew about it since he had grown up with him but since this Haruka is not the usual Haruka, he cancelled his intention.

Haruka just replied with a short 'owh' then signalled the brunet to follow him to another room. As he stepped inside the room, he gasped at the sight of a very beautiful artwork placed in a room. It looks like a kind of statue but it is surprisingly appears to be real. The skin, the flesh and even the texture of it felt like a real human.

"Your art is really amazing !", Makoto gave him a high praise.

"Thank you... but he's not a piece of art though...", Haruka replied.

"Owh..."

"He's my love... A real one...", Haruka said with a smile on his face. Makoto's emerald orbs widened as the dark-haired male made his statement. Haruka then continued talking. "He was supposed to be my bride after we graduated. Unfortunately he turned his love to another man."

Haruka stopped talking for a while, getting closer to the statue then hugged it lovingly. "I loved him so much... So I kept him with me...", Haruka said, looking like a psychotic person, tracing his fingers on Rin's face. Makoto could feel a chill running in his vein. Haruka loved him so much, so he kept him near ? Doesn't that sounds like he killed Rin then somehow preserved his body ?

"Uh... Where is this person now ? I mean... The real one...", Makoto asked, fear started to rose inside him.

"This is the real one, Ta-chi-ba-na-kun...", Haruka said with a creepy grin. "I made him sleep... so that he will be mine... forever... Our love is eternal…"

Makoto's limbs weakened and his heartbeat ran quick as he heard Haruka's words. This is so wrong. If this is a dream, he really needs to wake up from this dream.

"Do you love Rin ?", Haruka asked.

"N-No... He's just a friend.", Makoto said, looking away from Haruka's deep stare.

"You love me, don't you ?"

Makoto blushed hard after hearing his question. Haruka was right – Makoto had always loved him since he was a child. Haruka means a lot to him but since Haruka had always set his eyes on Rin, he just kept his feelings hidden. Slowly, Haruka approached him then wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist, resting his head against the larger male's chest. "Your heart is beating so fast...", Haruka said then chuckled. If this was the normal Haruka, Makoto would happily hugged him back but with 'this' Haruka, all he wanted is to get away from him, fast.

"U-Uh... H-Haru... I really need to go home now...", Makoto said, trying to push the smaller male away.

"Then... Let's at least have a drink...", Haruka suggested, leading the brunet to the living room while hugging his arm. Makoto didn't see anything wrong with having a drink so he just followed him then waited obediently for Haruka.

After a few moments, Haruka came back with two cups of tea. They spent a few minutes talking to each other then out of a sudden, Makoto felt something wrong with his body. He started to have a difficulty in his breathing and his stomach started to hurt so much. "W-What's... happening...?", Makoto asked. Haruka just smiled to the question, coming closer to the brunet who was curling in pain.

"Shh... It's okay... It'll be over soon...", Haruka said soothingly, his hand caressing Makoto's hair gently. Makoto wanted to reply, wanted to ask for help, but he's getting weaker by time. The pain was getting stronger and he started to cough out blood. "Sweet dreams... Thank you for loving me... but the only one who could receive my love… is Rin…"

* * *

"And that was what I dreamt last night... It was so scary...", Makoto ended his story then sighed. All of the Iwatobi Swimming Club members plus Rin had decided to spend their evening together in Haruka's house since they have been spending less time together because of the exam season. It was all Nagisa's idea to tell about the dream they were having last night. Haruka was dreaming about water, Rin was dreaming about having sex with Haruka, Rei was dreaming of becoming a beautiful butterfly swimmer, Nagisa was dreaming about food, and lastly, Makoto was dreaming about a crazy Haruka.

"Woah~ Haru-chan just loved Rin so much ! Isn't that sweet ?!", Nagisa said in excitement.

"Though it sounded like a horror story, I kind of wanted to see that beautifully preserved Rin-san...", Rei stated his opinion.

"Oi ! Doesn't that sounds cruel ?!", Rin protested. "And Haru ! Don't even think of doing something like that !"

Haruka's face showed a shocked emotion upon hearing Rin's words. "How did you know what I was thinking ?"

The room turned quiet as Haruka's words left his mouth, everyone's eyes fixed at the raven-haired swimmer. "Pfft... I was just joking...", Haruka said, smiling as he saw the expression on his friends' face. "But Rin, I might do that if you flirt with Yamazaki."

* * *

 **Ahaha ! Sorry if it's somehow bad. I was just bored ! XP**

 **Feel free to Fav, Follow & Review~**


End file.
